


I'm going to miss you so much baby

by Username17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username17/pseuds/Username17
Summary: She Believes about to be the longest Tobin and Christen will have been apart in like a year :(
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I'm going to miss you so much baby

“I’m going to miss you though” Christen whines as she watches Tobin get up to find Christen’s suitcase that was somewhere in their cozy apartment in Manchester.

“I’m going to miss you too babe but go get another golden ball for us” Tobin chuckles hobbling around the flat until she finally finds Christen’s suitcase. “It’s only going to be like a week and a half and then you’ll be right back with me”. 

“I know but this is about to be the longest we have been apart since all this covid stuff has started. We literally have spent the whole year together. That never happens” Christen says now fully realizing how long they had actually been able to live together since the pandemic hit. 

Before Covid had hit the US they had been able to see each other if they were lucky once a month. She would fly to Portland to their home and spend the weekend together and sometimes Tobin would fly to see her in Utah but either way, this was the longest they had both been in one place and she was really enjoying it. Even if Tobin was unorganized and all over the place that is what she loved about her. It absolutely crushed her when they had gone to the doctor and found out that Tobin would be out for 10-12 weeks due to her ankle injury. This would be the first time in a long time that Tobin would have to miss She believes cup. Christen had gotten the call for she believes and since it was during an international break she was going to go even though she really didn’t want to leave Tobin. 

She was honestly kinda scared about how she would find their apartment when she came back. Tobin was obviously an adult but lord could she act like a child sometimes. Not in an immature way but Tobin would get easily distracted and not pick up after herself. This left CHristen in charge of making sure Tobin didn’t burn the apartment down. 

“Are you sure you will be okay here by yourself, baby your in a boot?” Christen asks 

“Chris you’re acting like I haven’t been on my own before” Tobin chuckles as she set the suitcase down “And the boot just adds character” She continues as she plops down on the bed pulling Christen into her. 

“I know you have but let’s not forget last week incident,” Christen says looking at Tobin with a serious look

“Calm down Chris,” Tobin says “I’ll be fine I literally just knocked over a thing of paint,” Tobin says 

“And then proceeded to track paint around the whole apartment” Christen finished not letting Tobin forget the important detail. 

“Okay okay” Tobin chuckled as she kisses Christen’s temple

“I just want to make sure you’ll be an okay baby” Christen sighs “I just like to take care of you,” Christen says turning to give Tobin a kiss.

“Oh, I know you do babe,” Tobin says with a smirk as she deepens the kiss. “How bout you take care of me one last time before you leave tomorrow. Tobin tries as she flips Christen onto her back and moves in between Christen’s spread legs. 

“Baby’ Christen sighs contently as she feels Tobin zone in on her neck. Biting on her neck then quickly soothing the burn out with her tongue. “Baby- you’re in a boot...careful” Christen is all Christen is able to get out until she is full-on moaning as she feels Tobin’s hard grind against her center. She can feel Tobin smirk against her neck. Tobin works her way down to Christen’s breasts and takes one of Christen’s nipples between her teeth through her shirt and gives a soft tug. 

“Off” Christen whimpers as she pulls her own shirt and pants off at the same time Tobin tugs her pants off and throws her shirt across the room. They reconnect with a hot kiss and Christen tries to pull Tobin down so she can feel the hard grinding against her sensitive clit again. 

Tobin reaches behind and unclips Christen’s bra and chucks it across the room with her shirt. She makes a bee-line to Christen’s nipples as she swirls her tongue around the hardening nipple and massages the other one. 

“Fuck Tobin” Christen moans out as her hips jerk up on their own needing to feel Tobin again 

Tobin continues to tease Christen as she pulls off Christen’s panties and drags her index finger all the way down Christen’s body stopping right where Christen needs her most. Tobin sits up as she pulls her own boxers off and grabs a condom. In the meantime, Christen tries to compose herself. Tobin leans back in as her member falls into Christens folds causing Christen to moan in pleasure. Christen had composed herself enough though to push against Tobin and flip them over so she was on top straddling Tobin whose eyes darkened immensely from the action. 

“I thought I was going to take care of you,” Christen says in a sultry voice as she leans in a kisses Tobin’s neck. She then pulls tugs on Tobin’s arm till Tobin gets the message to sit on the edge of the bed so her feet are touching the ground. 

“Fuck” Tobin groans as she watches Christen get on her knees and feels Christen kiss down her flat chest all the way to the tip of her cock. Tobin’s cock twitches as she feels Christen’s tongue lick her shaft slowly. Christen’s lips then wrap around her cock and Christen takes Tobin’s cock inch by inch into her mouth until her mouth is full. She bobs her head up and down while her hands wrap around the remaining length. 

“Fuck Chris” Tobin groans “I’m not going to last long like this” Tobin says as she watches Christen’s head bob up and down in her lap. Tobin runs her hands through Christen’s hair and Christen looks Tobin directly in her eyes. 

“Fuck I’m going to cum” Tobin says as she begins to jerk. 

But Christen pulls away right as she was about to cum. 

“Fuck Christen” Tobin groans “Why did you stop” looking down annoyed with the girl but also wanting to make sure she was alright. 

“Sit back” Is all Christen says 

Tobin does as she is told, as she sits so she is sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Christen climbs on top straddling her. Christen slowly rolls her hips as she grinds her wetness onto the underside of Tobin’s hard cock. Christen then sits up and lines Tobin up. She moans as she slides onto the cock taking inch by inch until she completely sitting in Tobin’s lap. Tobin brings her hands around to Christren’s hips as she rocks Christen forwards causing the girl to whimper in pleasure. 

“God baby” Christen whimpers out “so good” is all Christen can get out she wraps her legs around Tobin’s waist leaving Tobin in charge. Tobin threads one of her hands through Christen’s hair as she gives it a small pull causing Christen to cry out in pleasure as Tobin takes the chance to attack her neck while immediately moving her other hand to Christen’s ass giving it a squeeze. 

“Baby-” Christen tries to get out but can’t as she feels Tobin’s other hand on her ass pull her ass apart causing Tobin to go deeper which Christen didn’t think was possible. Christen can’t even get out what she was wanting to say before her juices are sliding down Tobin’s cock. Christen finds the strength to continue bouncing in Tobin’s lap trying to help her hit her climax. 

“I’m going to miss you so much baby” Christen coos as she looks Tobin in her eyes “I love you baby so much” Christen cries out as she hits her second orgasm wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. Right as Christen’s climax hits Tobin groans into Christen’s neck hugging the women’s waist holding her close cumming hard from the mix of Christen’s words and eye contact. 

Tobin slowly pulls out and throws the condom off as she pulls Christen in and kisses her temple. 

“I’m going to miss you too babe” Tobin says


End file.
